corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
20th Century Fox Television
Twentieth Century Fox Television (or TCF TV or TCFTV, stylized as 20th Century Fox Television) is a television-production studio owned by the Walt Disney Television division of The Walt Disney Company. 20th Television is the syndication and distribution arm of 20th Century Fox Television. 20th Century Fox Television was part of The Walt Disney Company's 2019 acquisition of 21st Century Fox. Disney's acquisition of 21st Century Fox completed on March 20, 2019, 12:02 AM (EDT). Overview and history 20th Century Fox Television was formed in 1949 as other studios were branching out into television production as well. At that time, the company was known as TCF Television Productions, Inc. until 1958. Decades later, TCFTV folded the operations of TV production companies it has acquired: Metromedia Producers Corporation in 1986, New World Entertainment in 1997, and MTM Enterprises in 1998, and is the current distributor (via its distribution division, 20th Television) for most of the shows originally produced by these companies. Since 1986, 20th Century Fox Television has served as the Fox television network's official production arm (with Fox Television Studios being viewed as the network's unofficial television production division), producing the bulk of television series airing on the television network. TCFTV produced the first two series that aired on Fox's sister network, MyNetworkTV: the telenovelas Desire and Fashion House. In 1989, 20th Century Fox Television's functions were taken over by Twentieth Television Corporation, a separate entity from 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. Both companies were subsidiaries of News Corporation unit Fox Inc.; the move was made to separate the television productions from the movie studio in order to increase the latter's output. Following a 1994 restructuring of Fox's television production companies, 20th Television was refocused on syndication and "non-traditional programs", while network television programming once more came under the 20th Century Fox Television banner and returned to being a division of the movie studio. In 1997, MTM Enterprises became part of 20th Century Fox Television, and thus remains an in-name only division of TCFTV. In 2012, 20th Century Fox Television was reorganized as a separate unit of News Corporation; 20th Century Fox Television chairs Dana Walden and Gary Newman now report to Chase Carey, COO of 21st Century Fox. As is the case with most of its sibling studios, copyright notices of programming produced by either the television or syndication divisions bear the copyright of the overall film studio, i.e. "© (respective year) Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation". Notable shows produced by 20th Century Fox Television include: M*A*S*H, Glee, How I Met Your Mother, Bones, Empire, Family Guy, 24, Modern Family, This Is Us, American Dad!, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Futurama, New Girl, American Horror Story and most notably The X-Files and The Simpsons. In July 2014, it was announced that the operations of the Fox Broadcasting Company and 20th Century Fox Television will merge into a new unit, the Fox Television Group, which will be overseen by Walden and Newman. In March 2019, the Disney acquisition of Fox was finalized. As a result of the acquisition, Newman departed and Walden was made head of Disney programming. Jonnie Davis and Howard Kurtzman, who previously held high ranking positions with the Fox Television Group, became the co-heads of 20th Century Fox Television. List of programs produced and distributed See also * 20th Television * 20th Century Fox Category:Companies Category:Production companies Category:20th Century Fox Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Walt Disney Television Category:20th Century Fox Television